Usto
Bio Blood cultist turned a True Believer, Usto helps run the Lumotar Community Centre in Greybark and spread the good word of her goddess. She is horribly scarred but has an angelic voice. Right now she is also instructing her former cultist boss Michael to get a better life. The two have a certain degree of animosity between them as Michael made Usto scar herself in the first place, back when they were Sister Blood and Brother Dread. Lily Snowhite was her mentor and the one that brought her around from the cults; she harbours a grudge against Corvos as he and his mentor killed Lily in cold blood. She recently read through her book of hymns, finding a note from Lily on the last page: if she sang a certain hymn with the high notes, she wouldn't be so helpless in a fight. Maybe Lily wasn't quite as dumb as he seemed! Stats HP 22 Damage D6 Moves Arcane Art When you weave a performance into a basic spell, choose an ally and an effect: •Heal 1d8 damage •+1d4 forward to damage •Their mind is shaken clear of one enchantment •The next time someone successfully assists the target with aid, they get +2 instead of +1 Then roll+Cha. ✴On a 10+, the ally gets the selected effect. ✴On a 7-9, your spell still works, but you draw unwanted attention or your magic reverberates to other targets affecting them as well, GM’s choice. Bardic Lore Choose an area of expertise: •Gods and Their Servants When you first encounter an important creature, location, or item (your call) covered by your bardic lore you can ask the GM any one question about it; the GM will answer truthfully. The GM may then ask you what tale, song, or legend you heard that information in. Charming and Open When you speak frankly with someone, you can ask their player a question from the list below. They must answer it truthfully, then they may ask you a question from the list (which you must answer truthfully). •Whom do you serve? •What do you wish I would do? •How can I get you to ______? •What are you really feeling right now? •What do you most desire? A Port in the Storm When you return to a civilized settlement you’ve visited before, tell the GM when you were last here. They’ll tell you how it’s changed since then. Commune When you spend uninterrupted time (an hour or so) in quiet communion with your deity, you: Lose any spells already granted to you. Are granted new spells of your choice whose total levels don’t exceed your own level+1, and none of which is a higher level than your own level. Prepare all of your rotes, which never count against your limit. (Level:2) Cast a Spell When you unleash a spell granted to you by your deity, roll+Wis. ✴ On a 10+, the spell is successfully cast and your deity does not revoke the spell, so you may cast it again. ✴ On a 7–9, the spell is cast, but choose one: You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. Your casting distances you from your deity—take -1 ongoing to cast a spell until the next time you commune. After you cast it, the spell is revoked by your deity. You cannot cast the spell again until you commune and have it granted to you. Note that maintaining spells with ongoing effects will sometimes cause a penalty to your roll to cast a spell. Metal Hurlant When you shout with great force or play a shattering note choose a target and roll+Con. ✴ On a 10+ the target takes 1d10 damage and is deafened for a few minutes. ✴ On a 7–9 you still damage your target, but it’s out of control: the GM will choose an additional target nearby. Bonds * Corvos will face Lumotar's judgement. One way or another. * I sing of Cent's legend. He's so dreamy. * Astrafel reminded me of Lumotar's merciful side. * Salzherz intrigues me; what sorts of magics have been used on him? Is he evil? * Koriana is the last person to see Lily alive. * Vylnessa looks like she could be the stuff of legends. * Ievos is a necromancer, he is not to be trusted. * I trust Ievos's dire wolf creature. * Finn promised to teach me about the wild; I show him the power of my goddess. * Salzherz and I make a good interrogator team. * Kel'Shan looks like a mighty warrior, I better not get in her sword's way. * Knuckle is living a life of sin, I worry for his soul. * Knuckle is trouble, but he seems to have a good heart deep down. Category:Adventurers Category:Bard Category:Human Category:Saara Category:Good